tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Khrab Jinn
Character Name: Khrab_Jinn (Arabic: Roughly Translates to "Blighted Miasmic Entity") Species: Biological self-replicating fungal organism (Semi-Sentient radically mutated Dreen) ( It Is incapable of speech, though it can mimic radio transmissions and human dialogue flawlessly, it is entirely unaware of what it is saying. It has, through the infusion and infestation of many minds and skill sets... has developed the most rudimentary understanding of space travel... It is incapable of understanding morality in any capacity, as such it holds no opinion nor thought process beyond its most basic functions of consumption, and survival) Physical Form: The Miasma holds no singular true form, it is entirely overtaken by necessity, the virus spreads like a growing vine, always moving outwards, it holds no true physical form, giving it a true sense of inhumanity, there is no face to relate to... no hand to shake, there is but toxic and crawling organs within the vessels it infects... those within are broken down by the digestive fluids emitted from its probing tide of living fluid.... Age: Date of First Germination: Pre-Galactic War (Uncertain due to its Non-Localized Nature, and limited surviving evidence as to its origins) Gender: Gender-less, reproduces via ingested organic materials and inorganic minerals, then divides itself similar to common asexual biological fungal agents through the course of sporing . Alignment: True Neutral (It is not driven by creed, nor belief nor vengeance, nor sapient thought, its holds only to the laws of the jungle, it exists to consume, expand and grow, like all primal lifeforms do, it has no master, it cannot be reasoned with, merely fed) Biography (Past History: Prior to Galactic War) Within the galaxy are countless mysteries, legends and forgotten secrets, many grown from tales of old, once more spouting like weeds into the minds of this day and age these myths choose to rear their heads in fickle ways. Yet stranger still are the things that dwell within the infinitely black and barren world ridden sectors of the galaxy, eternally truth of reality, shall always be stranger then fiction. Born from the mistakes of men and arrogance of fools, the virulent self replicating strain codified in what little remains of the data logs from a derelict station, hanging solemnly and silently in a broken orbit, round a decaying neutron star, speaks of the folly of man whom seek to control that which has existed for time and memoriam, Such is the tale of what has been dubbed "Khrab Jinn" or the blighted fickle miasma. Born nearly two centuries ago, should these decrepit and ancient data logs be of any truth, the Khrab Jinn was born of brilliant scientific minds from an array of fields, these brilliant minds departed the most well traveled sectors of space to delve unfettered into the depths of academic research and colloquially run tests, beyond the petty restrictions of mankind's moral or logical hubris. The head researcher, Mahmoud al-Rantisi, a modern day Icarus, found a blasted system, light by the dying light of a star countless of eons old, heaving, like a titanic beast upon its final lingering breaths. It was in this blasted hellscape, they established their stations, and it was here that hubris of man, brewed forth in the womb of science, a monster, not unlike that of the foolish doctor Frankenstein. Crafted by experts in the field of micro-robotics, and bio-chemical engineers, and too early hailed as a cure for mankind's short lifespans, Sample XVII, a compound derived from fungal Dreen genetic sequences, was born in a stasis tube aboard one of the many well shielded modules the station held. The crew and researchers rejoiced far too soon, their bravado and haughty pride were soon to be the very key to the fickle door of fate. Aboard the station, due to human error, the viral agent escaped its containment chamber and infested first its creator Doctor Al-Rantisi, who's final words "Khrab Jinn!" where softly heard by those that witnessed his gruesome death. The Khrab Jinn flowed like a organic plague upon the station, consuming flesh, steel, plastic and bone, until at least it flowed through the survivors, catalyzed by the horror of what their folly had brought them, the last few that vaingloriously stood against this unquenchable tide, sacrificed their lives to violently decompress and horrifically damage the station's integrity.... Hoping their actions would end this threat, a decaying broadcast cried for those whom that would come searching for them to stay away! Stay away for the sake of the silent dead, for all humanity! But in the dense and cruel orbit of the neutron star.... their message was consumed, distorted and unreadable by the radiation ever present in the system.... Such is where many good tales and yarns end, a warning against folly, a parable for the wise, But reality is no such good willed story from yore.... The Khrab Jinn survived, and festered in the dying heart of the station, feeding upon the materials of the station itself... Time turned on, war struck the systems. worlds burned, forces clashed upon the cosmic field, but such of which, was of little importance to the virus. It continued to consume, and mutate, feed by the dying life blood of cosmic radiation, pulsing from the stars dying heart... it festered grew, and adapted, becoming ever more efficient in its means of action... Soon the fires of war, burned themselves out in the star cluster nearest the station... and silence once again hung over this forlorn and forsaken sector of the galaxy, and by stroke of luck, and what many would attribute to divine handiwork.... The struggling star violently contracted several decades into the mutation cycle of this virus, emitting a star quake, that was seen for hundreds of light years, the violent and intense pulse of radiation, swept over the station and finally freed it from the embrace and all consuming tide of the Khrab Jinn... But true monsters, never truly die. The weakest strains of the biomass, now culled by the titanic cosmic phenomenon, left only the strongest, most aggressive and virulent to fester and grow... the neural synapse of the very researchers it consumed, mutated it ever further... one hundred years later.... its spores finally reached maturity... only this time...it was not but a simple virus, but a blight, in the truest sense of the word.... Character History: Recent Development Having festered in a state of dormancy for many decades, and near a century, the dying pulse of the star, finally surrendered to the fate given to them... the star, long since bleeding, finally extinguished itself, fading into the pitch black of the void. Time sailed on, the virus grew, evolved and changed from what was dreamed of as the tonic of immortality, into something its makers could only fear in their darkest dreams.... Upon the close of the titanic galactic war, during this frantic and frenzied rush to find the corners of the universe in which to hide, once more, piteous fools, found this god forsaken place... and their dreams of home, and kin, where nothing but fuel for this virulent entity.... Having gestated in the warm womb of human synapse, and spurred on by the unending bursts of radiation that drive from the heart of this start, the virus, attained the state of semi-sentience. Whilst it could not speak, nor rationalize anything save its most basic desire to spread, it soon realized its need to, grow, to spread, to consume, for such was all it knew. And by fickle fate, its chance to do so came upon it, like a wretched twist of cruel irony... A badly crippled tanker, fleeing from the pursuit of foreign invaders, made course and celestial anchor upon the outskirts of this remote sector.... it was here it waited, before a visual anomaly drew the crews attention to a long forsaken and badly crippled station that hung in orbit around this dead star.... Out of desperation the vessel made anchor upon the station, only to stir the slumbering beast within... Neer a week after the vessel connected its docking umbilical to the station, the virus had swept across the newly attached source of food, no matter how desperate or courageous the actions the crew undertook, they simply where nothing before the two centuries the virus spent perfecting its craft and art.... Now with a silent derelict hanging limply from this forlorn station, the virus manifested and infused itself into this wayward cargo tanker... the neurological synapses and membranes of the crew, fueling its primitive knowledge of the vessels function... with each fleshy mind and heart consumed, the Khrab Jinn, grew ever more clever, before long... the transport broke free of its tether... and what the galaxy had thought was a lifeless and forsaken transport... soon spouted fleshy polyps ebbing from the rents in this venerable vessels once matte hull, and its battered infested engines thrummed to life in an unnatural manner ... and pushed forth and free of the decaying station and the dead star its sole purpose finally within its virulent reach.... Food Stages of the Mutated Dreen Strain: Codified) Jinn-Strain I Stage 1) Incubation Stage Whilst infesting a vessel, only light to moderate signs of infection are present.. most notably, it is recorded that vessels are depressurized, as this virus functions most effectively in the void. Vessels suffering from Stage 1) Have their crews consumed and their control systems infested and infused with, by the crude data infections from rotting neural implants from the crew it consumes. Vessels in this stage... if properly purged and scoured, can be salvaged and returned to duty. During this stage the virus consumes as much organic and non-organic material as possible in preparation for its Pupation Stage. Stage 2) Pupation Stage During the course of infection, should a vessel remain in its clutches long enough for the virus to pupate, the vessel would radically warp and shift, shifting toxic spores will sprout from various and toxic ruptures to the hull, the deck of the vessel will slowly be eaten away, being replaced with organic matter as it grows and festers, during this stage, the vessels will seek out others of either their kind or those lacking infestation, and attempt to infect them directly, once infected, the host vessel will consume and integrate any material present in the victim into its own systems and bubonic hull.. Ships trapped within this stage, are neer worth salvaging... in most cases it is wiser to put them to the torch, then to allow them to reach their final stage, Maturity..... Stage 3) Maturity Stage Having spent the longest, growing, feeding and mutating, this is the final stage of the infections' life span... hulking corpses of once valiant ships, fused relentlessly into a single organic nexus of blight, vessel that have reached this stage, are hardly recognizable by the craftsmen that founded them.. the thick and unnatural layers of bio-mass, flesh and sinew, keep this pulsating creature moving forward, relentlessly consuming all that come across its path... Its weapons long since fused into the dozens or so ships that comprise its form, are its main source of attack... whilst it will always seek to cripple vessels and consume them, if it perceives itself in dire straits... it will unless its macabre arsenal upon its attacks in a desperate attempt at self preservation.... Within this mound of churning flesh, steel and energy, the creature gestates and broods smaller organisms, that can be seen flying about it in a miasmic cloud... It is at this stage the vessel, concentrates its neural synapse into its "core" .... Vessels of this classification are nothing but harbingers of infestation and sirens of doomsday... Whilst the virus is still in its infant stages... It is entirely theoretical it will eventually develop to this stage, if left unchecked.... Remote Feed For Strains Progression:: = Update Pending . . . Category:People